Endings and Beginnings
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A/N: Originally started before 2x11, I'm having a difficult time finishing it because the ending keeps giving me grief but I'm half done so there's that! It's set after Rumple beats Hook then turns slightly AU when Hook doesn't go after Belle/gets bested by the car and has a run-in with Emma instead :)


**Part One**

"Are you pleased with yourself, then? Hmm?" The voice snapped irritably.

Killian's eyes rolled but he remained silent and motionless, sprawled on his back on the deck of the ship. He stared up at the sky, watching the stars wink at him enticingly. He hadn't sailed among them in a long time, he mused. He could admit to himself, in the quiet of his mind, that he missed it.

"Stop ignoring me. I know you can hear me," the voice persisted.

"Go away," he muttered. He closed his eyes then and inhaled the sea air deeply but his breath was cut short by a sudden sharp twinge in his abdomen. It made him frown. Bloody ribs still ached.

"Like hell I will."

He didn't have to look at her to know that she was fuming, in fact, she was probably pacing like she so often did when she was upset with him. He gritted his teeth, sitting up abruptly despite the throbbing protest of his battered body. There was a different kind pain that bloomed in chest.

"Must we do this now?" he said exasperatedly.

There was a stir in the air, and if he listened closely enough, he could hear the quiet rustling of the fabric of her skirts as she turned to study him.

"Did a number on you, didn't he?" She tsked disapprovingly but her tone had softened.

He said nothing as he fought to stand, couldn't make himself look at her as he limped to the side of the ship to stare out into the harbor. He leaned against the railing for support, ignoring the call of the sea as it pounded through his veins.

"Bloody hell, Killian," she said from beside him, a sigh in her voice. "You didn't even fight back."

Killian's eyes closed again as he felt the light brush of her fingers against the hair hanging above his brow. It was an old gesture that made his heart squeeze. It didn't help that he could see her perfectly in his mind, her worry-filled eyes and her pretty mouth in a hard line. It was too much.

"I'm going for a walk," he decided suddenly, choosing to ignore what she had said. He needed to get away from the ship, from _this_.

"You're in no shape for one," she chided.

But he was already climbing atop the gangplank.

"What is it that you really want, Killian?" she called after him.

He stopped just as he was about to cross the threshold of the magical veil that kept the ship hidden, turning slightly to the sound of her voice.

"His death?" she wondered. "Or yours?"

He whirled on her then, anger bubbling up through his chest. "What I want is peace!"

She looked the same, as she had for centuries, shimmering in and out of focus like a dream. He saw the tender look that crossed her face.

"Then let me go," she pleaded softly.

"I can't!" he spat, stepping forward and unconsciously reaching for her.

"Yes you can, love." Her voice was soft, sad.

He shook his head in denial. "How?"

She didn't move towards him but she smiled, almost knowingly, and it was so bright and warm, Killian almost sagged to the floor in defeat and heartbreak. And just like that, she was gone, leaving him cursing under his breath as he stepped off the gangplank and onto the pier…and straight into a solid object.

He cursed again, the collision jarring his sore ribs and stealing the breath from him. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees as two arms came around.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, are you alright?"

At the sound of the voice, Killian pulled back and shook his head. Just his bloody luck.

"Holy shit." Emma's blue eyes went wide with disbelief, her mouth hanging open as she stared at him."Holy _shit_."

"Swan." He held himself up with one hand while the other gripped his ribs. He forced himself to labor his breathing so he wasn't gasping for air. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh my _God_." She released him, her hands covering her mouth as she took a step away.

He grinned because he knew it would annoy her. "Good to see you darling, you're looking well."

There was a sarcastic bite to his tone but she was too flabbergasted to hear it.

"This isn't happening. You're not real." Her voice got high, as if she was teetering on the edge of panic.

"Too right lass, off you go then," he agreed, gesturing for her to leave. The last thing he needed was the bloody Swan girl meddling in his business.

"You're not supposed-" Emma looked to her right then back over her left shoulder as if trying to figure out how he magically popped out of thin air. "Why are you- But _how_?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed on his face. "Wait a minute. Is that- are you _bleeding_?"

To his surprise, she knelt down in front of him, her hand brushing the hair from his forehead to get a better look at the gash near his temple. He tensed at the gesture, it was so foreign and yet so, so familiar.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

He didn't speak, his eyes meeting hers intensely.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she sighed when it finally dawned on her. "I should have known." She reached out, gently grasped his chin and turned his head to inspect the cut on his lip.

He let her. He should have pulled away, told her to leave him alone, done any number of things but let her show him kindness.

"Shit," she murmured, more to herself than him, and absentmindedly cupped his cheek in her hand. "You need a doctor."

His eyes darkened at the soothing sensation that spread over his body and he resisted the urge to close his eyes and sigh. "I'm fine," he replied, scowling in irritation and using the curved side of his hook to push her hand away.

"I'm taking you to the doctor," she answered.

Her eyes were troubled as their gazes held. Something like concern flickered over her face, but it was so brief and fast he was sure he had imagined it. She continued to look at him for another moment before simply solving the matter and putting an arm around his waist to force him to stand with her aid.

"For God's sake, Swan, I don't need a damn doctor!" Killian protested, his face twisting in pain as he rose to his feet.

"Look pal, you may be a captain in other realms but this is _my_ world, _my_ town and _I'm_ in charge. I'm not just going to leave you here."

"Bloody nuisance you are," he sulked, gazing down at the top of her blonde head. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that back on that beanstalk." He felt her stiffen but she pressed forward.

"Come on," she said, voice clipped.

_TBC..._


End file.
